Kahn Reborn
by haythamkenway316
Summary: After the end of MK9, and the destruction of Shao Kahn, the Elder Gods create a plan to prevent another Shao Kahn. With the help of Raiden, a new, young warrior who many consider the "son" of Shao Kahn will rise. Will he follow the path of the "father" who raised him, or in the steps of the "father" who's blood is his? Warnings: Blood/violence, maybe some sexuality later on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey everyone, long time no see. Sorry for not writing in a few months, life has been hectic, and I'm a bit of a lazy bastard sometimes. Anyways, this is my first MK fic, and so please excuse any lore mistakes, I will attempt to fix them in future entries. Also, just as a disclaimer, i do not own Mk or anything affiliated with it, and i respect the Elder God Boon! Remember to leave a review, and as always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Reflections**

 **Heaven, post MK9-** Raiden stood in front of the large, ethereal faces Elder Gods, a sour look on his face. It had been many months since Shao Kahn's failed invasion, but resulting deaths of many of Raiden's closest allies still hurt the thunder god. The death's of Kung Lao and Liu Kang stung the worse, due to Raiden feeling he was responsible for both deaths. Now, rumors of the fallen Elder God Shinnok's possible return weighed on his mind, though now that he stood in front of the Elder Gods, he felt something else. A presence, both alien yet...familiar.

"Elder Gods, what is this presence I feel? Certainly you sense it as well." Raiden asked.

"That is why we called you here, Raiden. The essence, the power you feel, is the remnants of Shao Kahn." A female Elder God said, perplexing Raiden.

"As you are protector of Earthrealm, Shao Kahn was meant to protect Outworld. And like you and any other protector of a realm, a physical death will only lead to the reformation of the god's soul. As such, when you destroyed Kahn with our power, you left his soul in pieces, and so now it waits to reform." Another Elder God clarified.

"I see, but that doesn't explain why you called me here." Raiden said. The Elder Gods glanced to each other, before looking to one located to Raiden's right. He nodded, and soon a small basket floated towards the thunder god, who looked upon it with apprehension.

"We have decided to take preemptive measures, so that Kahn's reincarnation does not grow to follow in his 'father's' footsteps." The first Elder God explained. Raiden looked on confused, before peering into the basket. To his surprise, he saw only a tiny, sleeping baby, with a small tuft of silver hair on his hair.

"We sped up the reincarnation process, and made some alterations. Where Shao was the sun, burning hot and attempting to shine over all, this boy is the moon, ever present, but only appearing where and when he is needed." The second Elder God said.

"Also, where normally a God would have reformed as a fully functioning adult, we have decided to instead have this reincarnation reared as a mortal is. He will grow much like and Outworlder does, aging as a human until he reaches his prime, in which he shall remain for the rest of his days." Another Elder God added. Raiden listened as he inspected the baby, surprised that something tantamount to being Shao Kahn's son could be so small and innocent. As he looked over the child, he accidentally woke him up, causing the child to slowly open his eyes, revealing the golden, piercing irises of Shao Kahn. Raiden retracted a bit, but found that the child was grasping his finger. A sense of otherworldly calm washed over the thunder god, as he willing let the baby play with his finger.

"I take it that I was called here so that I may have a part in raising the child." Raiden stated.

"Yes, you shall take him with you back to Earthrealm, where you will train and raise him until he is of suitable age. From there, he will have to decide his own path." The Elder God directly in front of Raiden said. Raiden nodded, and picked up the child, cradling him in his arms.

"It shall be done. Does he have a name yet?" He asked.

"Yes, Mōru-ō Kahn, or Mōru for short." One of the Elder Gods answered.

"A bit of a menacing name for one so small." Raiden replied, as a portal back to his temple opened before him.

"It serves as a reminder and a warning. That child shall grow, into his potential, and if he follows the path of his past life, we will charge you with the task of his destruction." The Elder Gods warned ominously in unison. Raiden nodded, and stepped through the portal, ready to face the long road ahead.

 **20 years later, Raiden's temple** \- Raiden sat in his temple, meditating in front of a large statue. He had much on his mind, as he had sent out the revived Scorpion and his student Takeda to locate the Kamidogu that he originally sent Kuai Liang to protect,, strange visions plagued him, though they were not like the one's that his future self had sent. So the thunder god continued his meditation, hoping calm would bring him the wisdom he sought. Suddenly, Raiden tensed, feeling a shift in the wind, and an uncomfortable presence.

"Who's there?" He said, reaching for his staff as he slowly stood up. Raiden then turned towards the massive front doors, which were then slammed open, as a streak of silver-white light darted across the room, putting out candles as it went. The sound the streak gave off could only be likened to that of the whistle of a bomb being dropped. Caught off guard, Raiden barely managed to bring his staff up to defend himself, blocking a strike from some sort of wooden war club. The thunder god pushed his assailant back, and then followed up with a swing at the shadowed silhouette's head. This was intercepted with a kick, which knocked Raiden's staff out of his hand. Earthrealm's protector countered this by grabbing the attacker's weapon arm, and squeezing on a pressure pint in the wrist, causing the club to slip from his grasp. The attacker, shrouded in darkness, kneed Raiden in the chest with considerable force, sending the god back a few feet. Before Raiden could regain his footing, the attacker clapped his hands, reigniting the candles and lighting up the room.

"You haven't lost your touch, old man." The attacker said, as he pulled of his helmet, revealing long silver hair.

"Mōru? Ha! It's good to see you!" Raiden said, his face turning from anger to happiness. Moru nodded and walked over to Raiden, giving him a hug.

"You too Raiden, it's been too long." Mōru said, breaking the embrace.

"How right you are. It's been what, three years?" Raiden replied.

"Three and a half, actually. Either way, it's good to be back."Mōru said. Raiden nodded, and motioned for Mōru to follow.

"You definitely have changed, Moru. I heard rumors of your ventures in Outworld, the people saying that a 'dragon of silver' protects them from bandits who take advantage of the civil war there. I also heard about a demon hunter in the Netherrealm, giving Quan Chi quite a bit of grief." Raiden said. He wasn't wrong, as Mōru had grown over those years, and now was almost as tall and muscled as Shao Kahn had been.

"Yes, since I left I've been to all the realms I could find a way into. I've made sure to collect souvenirs from my travels."Mōru responded, as he gestured to his current garb. It was evident that Mōru had been traveling, since he wasn't exactly "squeaky clean." His pants were dusty, the leg armor on them while being well kept, definitely needed a polish. His upper body was better kept, with the plate of blackened steel he wore over his chest being only mildly scratched. Raiden couldn't help but feel nervous when looking higher though, as the pauldrons and gauntlets he wore were extremely reminiscent of Shao Kahn's. Worse, was the helmet Mōru carried, which was nearly identical to his former life's, only that it also featured a bottom half.

"Interesting, I can imagine you had quite the boon. But I sense you are here for another reason than just a social call." Raiden replied.

"You're right, I've come back because I now know my purpose, my role in the universe." Mōru said.

"Oh, and what exactly is that?" Raiden inquired.

"I will defend Outworld by becoming it's protector, like you are for Earthrealm." Mōru answered, causing Raiden to stop in his tracks.

"Why? Outworld is in constant kombat, it is just the way of their people. It is foolish to think you can change them." Raiden responded incredulously, causing Mōru to scowl.

"I don't mean to change their culture, which by the way I feel I am very fond of, I only mean to protect the people from exterior and interior threats." Mōru replied, a bit angry at his father figure. Raiden thought for a moment, rubbing his chin, before he sighed.

"You have a good heart, though I do not know if the Elder Gods will allow such an appointment." The thunder god answered.

"Let me plead my case then, personally. If they hear my reasoning from my mouth, they will have to at least contemplate the choice." Mōru asked. Raiden thought for a moment, before placing a hand on Mōru's shoulder.

"Come, Mōru. We shall plead your case to the Elder God's, and I'll shall give you my endorsement on the matter." Raiden said. Mōru smiled, as the two walked out of the room, and towards Raiden's portal to the Heavens.

" _ **Good, lure the thunder god in, let him give you a position of power, then use it to destroy him!"**_ A voice in Mōru's head spoke.

" _I'm not you, Shao. I care for Outworld, and I will protect it!"_ Mōru thought in his head, silencing the voice, for now.

 **AN- Hey everyone, that's a wrap on chapter one. I'm sorry this is a bit short, but I wanted to get this introduction chapter out to see if people like the concept. I promise all other chapters will be 2,000 plus words. Anyways, make sure to leave a review so I can know what y'all think, and as always, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey guys, another chapter here. I want to thank everyone who has checked the story out so far, especially Beast Within Productions for his input. Anyways, remember to leave a review, and as always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Shining Debut**

 **Outworld, Highlands-** A small, rather tranquil village bustled with the usual amount of energy as people haggled and shopped and made their way around. A young girl sat on the ground as her mother tended to the family fruit stand. The girl played with a small, ragged doll. The girl looked up, and then tugged at her mother's legs.

"Momma, what's that?" She said, pointing to the outskirts of the town. The woman turns and looks, before dropping her basket.

"God's no!" She yelled, confusing the child. Others also followed suit, fleeing in different directions as the ground began to rumble. The woman, acting on instinct, hid herself and her child under their fruit stand. Just as everyone hid, a large, Tarkatan horde stampeded into the town, ransacking and running into many of the houses. They were followed by their generals, Mileena, Reiko, Rain and Tanya.

"Rain, you and Tanya will hide with most of the troops. Reiko, you and the remaining Tarkatans will remain with me. This plan better work, Reiko." Mileena said to Shao Kahn's former general.

"Do not fear, your grace. By the day's end Kotal Kahn will be dead, and you shall be empress. Now everyone, move quickly, the usurper will be here any moment." Reiko responded. Tanya and Rain nodded, and then left with some of the Tarkatans, leaving less than half with Mileena and Reiko. The deposed empress and her adviser stood with the non-hidden Tarkatans at their back, as they saw Kotal and his army approach. The emperor's army entered the town, Kotal flanked by his lieutenants and greatest fighters, D'Vorah, Ferra/Torr, Erron Black, Reptile, and Ermac.

"Have the troops surround the town, there will be no escape for Mileena this time." Kotal ordered. The troops did as commanded, the overwhelming majority of them splitting off and encircling the village. Kotal, his lieutenants, and a small group of soldiers walked into the town, and stood directly in front of Mileena and her troops.

"Come to surrender, Ko'atal? I can't promise your execution will be quick, only that it'll be at my hands." Mileena taunted.

"Boast of victory all you want, Mileena, but you are surrounded and out numbered." Kotal replied, causing Mileena to smirk under her mask.

"Is that so, usurper?" Mileena said. Before she could give the order, the mother of the child popped out from her hiding place.

"Emperor, It's a trap!" She screamed. D'Vorah, who had a bad feeling to begin with, sprang to action immediately following this warning.

"Soldiers, to the emperor, quickly!" She ordered, causing some of the troops to run into the village. Mileena's, as the plan began to fall apart.

"Now! Do it now!" She screamed. At the command, the Tarkatans she had stationed around the town began to through fire bombs, causing a ring of fire to form, surrounding the town and separating Kotal from most of his troops. Kotal looked around, and realized he had fallen into a trap. Without another perceivable option, Kotal rushed Mileena, his men and her's engaging each other. Rain and Tanya then led in the troops they had hid with, both respectively attacking D'Vorah and Erron, while the troops began to overwhelm Kotal's forces, while the majority of his army tried to find a way past the flames.

"You have no chance of victory, pretender. You are outnumbered, and like this town, you shall burn!" Mileena said, as she stabbed at Kotal with her sai, which he blocked with his sickles.

"And Outworld will burn if you return to power!" Kotal responded, pushing Mileena back with his superior strength. Before they could engage again, they heard a loud whistling noise, and saw streak of white light dashing this way and that before landing between them. The light transformed into a large, masked man who's helmet resembled Shao Kahn's. Mōru stood up slowly, and looked back and forth between Mileena and Kotal, before looking over the burning town.

"Either help put this out, or leave this town, now." He commanded. Mileena hissed angrily at him, and Kotal gripped his weapons tighter, a knot forming in his stomach at the sight of this mystery man. Unnoticed by everyone, Ermac's eyes widened at the sight of Mōru, as he felt a presence he had not felt in decades.

"Who are you to command me, Mileena, true Kahnum of Outworld?" Mileena questioned angrily.

"I am the Protector God of Outworld, and if you were truly Shao Kahn's daughter, you could have called me brother." Mōru said with a smirk as he got into his fighting stance, which was a blend of Shao Kahn's and Raiden's.

"Then you are another pretender, for this realm has no true Gods, and I have no brothers." Mileena said, before charging at Mōru, who caught the punch in his hand, and countered by pulling Mileena in and elbowing her in the face. He followed up with a knee to the gut, and then Judo threw Mileena over his back, slamming her to the ground. He looked back to Kotal, who was ready to fight him at a moment's notice.

"Come Kotal, prove to me that you are worthy of the name Kahn, or if you are not, then I will ask again. Leave, or help with the fire." Mōru said, preparing to engage the emperor, as the Tarkatans and Osh-Tekk warriors continued to battle.

"Who are you judge me, false god?" Kotal responded, swinging his sickles at Mōru, who blocks with his war club. Out of the corner of his eye, Mōru sees Mileena coming at him and Kotal with her sai. Mōru dodged to the side, but his arm was still cut, tearing his sleeve. Mileena then struck at Kahn with the other sai, which he managed to parry. Mōru rolled backwards to gain distance, before he looked past the two competing rulers, and saw Reiko, grasping the woman who warned Kotal by the throat, about to strike her down in front of her child. Mōru's eyes glowed red as he seethed with anger, as he transformed himself into his light form again, and sped towards Reiko.

"To aid the usurper is to commit treason. The punishment is death!" Reiko said, as he held the woman by the throat with his left hand. As he went to bring his right hand down, it suddenly stopped. Reiko looked over, and saw that Mōru had grabbed his arm. Mōru twisted Reiko's arm, causing the general to wince in pain.

"No one hurts innocent people in front of me." Mōru said, before swinging his club at Reiko, striking him in the chest, driving the wind out of him and making him let go of the woman. Mōru then through the club at a Tarkatan that was charging at him, lodging it in his skull. Reiko used the distraction to sucker punch Mōru. Reiko went to punch again, but Mōru ducked this hit, and used the momentum to slam Reiko into the house behind his back with enough force to create a large fracture in the wall. Mōru followed up by using Shao Kahn's shoulder tackle to knock Reiko through the wall. The Outworld general coughed up blood as he rose to his feet, now inside the house.

"Who are you?" Reiko said, looking up at the enraged Mōru, who laughed in a tone disturbingly similar to Shao Kahn's.

" _ **You really are a weak, pathetic fool Reiko."**_ Mōru said in a voice that was nearly identical to Shao Kahn's, causing Reiko's eyes to widen in fear. Meanwhile, Ermac remained virtually motionless, only moving when he was under attack by a Tarkatan. Erron Black was at his pack, and was perplexed by his behavior.

"Ermac! Snap at of it! What's gotten into you?" Erron said, as he turned and shot a Tarkatan in the gut. Ermac slowly turned to Erron, flicking his hand dismissively and tossing two Tarkatans to the side.

"Don't you see, he is the blood of Shao, the Shin Kahn." Ermac said, confusing the gunslinger even more. Before Erron could retort, the sound of glass shattering was heard as Reiko was thrown through the window of the house he was in. Mōru followed suit and hopped out the window, as Reiko got up and stumbled away. Mōru went to follow, but was attacked by some of Kotal's soldiers. Mōru hit one with an uppercut, and dodged a sword swing from another, kicking the soldier in the back of the leg before grasping his neck and snapping it. Mōru then shot a blast of white magic from his hands, burning a whole straight through a Tarkatan fighter. He then constructed a spear out of magic, and tossed it through another soldier's neck. Erron, noting the young god's power, took aim with his revolver.

"Well, whatever he is, he is definitely a threat to Kotal." He said, as he went to pull the trigger. Ermac used his telekinesis to move Erron's hand, throwing off his aim and making him shoot low. Having good awareness of his surroundings, Mōru turned around right before the trigger was pulled, and threw an uppercut, creating a magical shield that bounced the bullet back, causing it to scrape Erron's side. The rest of the kombatants saw this maneuver, shocking them all.

"That is the Emperor's Shield! Shao Kahn's defensive technique!" Reptile said. The rest of the fighter's stopped, and turned, as

"Who are you?" D'Vorah asked, now genuinely curious. Ermac floated past everyone, and knelt before Mōru.

"He is the true son of Kahn. We can sense his presence within him." Ermac said. Mōru rolled his eyes and motioned for Ermac to stand, which he did.

"I am not Shao Kahn's son. My name is Mōru-ō...Kahn, and I am his reincarnation, created from his soul by the Elder Gods." Mōru responded, shocking everyone.

"Impossible! Why would those who destroyed him make him whole again?" Mileena questioned.

"Simple, I am meant to be his opposite, his reflection in the mirror, and as such I will fulfill the role he abandoned. From this day forth, by decree of the Elder Gods, I am this realm's protector. As long as you two do not endanger civilians, I will take no side in this war. Now, can someone put out this fire!?" Mōru said, pointing to the flames around the town. Rain walked forward, indignantly pushing past his soldiers, causing Mōru to roll his eyes.

"Do not presume that your position gives you power of me, a son of Argus, who..." Rain began, before being caught off guard by a blast of magic from Mōru, knocking him to the ground. Before Rain could get up, Mōru was on top of him. Mōru picked the demigod up off the ground and over his head, before slamming him down, and then doing it again, and again. Outworld's new protector then dragged the Edenian towards the side of the town, and pushed his face towards the flames.

"Come on, son of Argus, show me your divine power! Save yourself if you are so powerful!" Mōru said, pushing Rain even closer to the fire. Rain began to flail in the physically stronger god's arms, before the half god shot out large streams of water, spraying in every direction, acting as rain to was away the flames. After the majority of the fire was out, Mōru threw Rain to the side, where Tanya came to his aid, pulling him out of harm's way.

"Now, you can all take your armies and leave. Unless, of course, you both want to test me." Mōru threatened. Kotal and Mileena looked at each other, before nodding their heads.

" _Oh Shit, they're calling the bluff."_ Mōru though to himself, as he instinctively prepared to fight, summoning his club to his hand.

"I believe we've all had enough for today." Kotal said, causing Mōru to sigh in relief.

"Agreed, usurper. I'll take my men and leave, but know this. Next time we meet, no one, god or not, will stop me from claiming my throne." Mileena said, turning on her heel and leaving, her soldiers following, with Tanya supporting Rain as they walked. Kotal nodded to D'Vorah, who followed the implied order and led the troops away, leaving the two "Kahns" in the middle of the ruined town.

"I would like a word with you, son of Shao Kahn." Kotal said, walking over to Mōru.

"I'm not Shao Kahn's son. My name is Mōru-ō, best you remember that." Mōru replied, hooking his club to his belt.

"Fine then, Mōru-ō. I was wondering if you have somewhere to stay." Kotal responded.

"I wander, I only show up when people need me, and I don't stay for long. It's how I lived for the past few years, and I don't plan to change it." Mōru-ō answered.

"True as that may be, you're position as a god is now know to the people. A god needs a place for people to worship him." Kotal continued.

"Already trying to butter me up, Buluc? Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say." Mōru-ō said, surprising Kotal by using his Earthrealm name.

"There a nice patch of unclaimed, fertile land in these mountains. There is also an old temple that supposedly has some ancient spiritual relics in it. Come with me to my palace, and we can discuss how all this can come into your possession." Kotal said.

"So, you are trying to bribe me. I'll follow you to your palace, but don't expect any leniency. And if this is a trick, you can bet that I'll put the fear of god in you." Mōru-ō replied.

"Of course not, Lord Mōru-ō. I only mean to give you an...offer of peace. Now follow me, we'll use my Portal Stone to return to the capital." Kotal responded, putting emphasis on the word "lord". He then led Mōru to his army, and as they walked, the young god got a mental visit from his past life.

" _ **You should use my power more and take control! Assume your rightful place as my heir and become emperor!"**_ Shao Kahn said in his head, each thought feeling like a punch to the skull.

" _Don't call me your heir. I don't need your power, and I'm not a bastard monster like you!"_ Mōru responded in his mind, only to hear Shao Kahn's laugh echoing in his head.

" _ **Don't lie to me, boy. I can feel the blood lust you feel when you fight. You desire kombat, and you will seek it out, whether you know it or not."**_ Shao Kahn responded, before going silent, leaving his "heir" to his own thoughts. Meanwhile, D'Vorah approached her emperor, confused over his decision.

"Emperor, with all do respect, this one does not understand why you offer this boy such gifts, with no remuneration?" D'Vorah asked. Kotal leaned over, making sure to whisper so that Mōru wouldn't hear.

"This boy has the might of a god, and could be a valuable ally against Mileena. Even if he won't help us, there is an Earthrealm saying for this type of situation. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Kotal answered. D'Vorah smiled, and nodded, following her emperor towards the portal stone.

 **AN-And that's a wrap on chapter two. Remember to leave a review so I can get some feedback, and as always, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
